nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Baste Dungeon arc
Baste Dungeon arc is the third arc of the series. It lasted 9 chapters, from Chapter 8 to Chapter 16. Description Using the information they obtained from Gilthunder, the Seven Deadly Sins heads to Baste Dungeon where Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed, is being held prisoner by a group of Holy Knights called the "Weird Fangs". While travelling, Meliodas succumbs to his injuries, forcing the group to stop in Dalmary Town and wait for his recovery. The Weird Fangs use this time to strike at the Sins and Diane makes her way to Baste Dungeon to combat the threat. When Ban hears of Meliodas return, he easily escapes by himself and the Sins engage in a battle with the Holy Knights. Meliodas' recovery also reveals a dangerous side to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. Fights and Events *Diane vs. Friesia *Ban vs. Jericho *Meliodas vs. Golgius *Meliodas vs. Diane *Meliodas vs. Ruin *Ban vs. Jude Synopsis The Seven Deadly Sins arrive at Dalmary Town where Meliodas received treatment from Dr. Dana. Diane and Elizabeth talked about aspects in which they envy each other, when they are suddenly attacked by Friesia of the Weird Fangs. Whilst Diane headed for the Baste Dungeon, Ban escapes his prison and engages in a battle with Jericho, who was only able to provide the Seven Deadly Sins with a new haircut. Meanwhile, Dr. Dana is exposed to have attempted to assassin Meliodas in order for Golgius of the Weird Fangs to obtain his Broken Blade. When Golgius attempts to steal Meliodas' Broken Blade, Meliodas immediately recovers his consciousnesses and retrieves his weapon. After Golgius escapes knowing that he'll be easily defeated, Meliodas and his group follows him. Dr. Dana is later killed and the battle between Golgius and Meliodas begins. After falling into Meliodas' trap and being slashed, Golgius escapes on a horse and heads to the Baste Dungeon. Later, the characters decide to head towards the Baste Dungeon to search for Dr. Dana's daughter Sennett and Ban. When Diane suddenly appears and seems to be hypnotized, the Weird Fangs prepare for battle. Whilst Diane is trying to recall what had happen after she began battling Friesia, she abruptly sees an illusion of Ruin in place of Meliodas. As a result, Diane begins attacking Meliodas, causing them to run away. Meliodas is soon deluded in the same way as Diane, and the two begin battling. Meanwhile at the Baste Dungeon, Ban defeats Jericho and discovers Sennett. When Ban releases Sennett from her chains and takes her dagger, Jude of the Weird Fangs sudden appears to confront him. At the same time, Meliodas and Diane continue their battle, when Friesia suddenly appears to attack a child. Elizabeth bravely saves the boy and suffers severe injuries, however, she then realizes that the boy was actually Ruin's illusions. Ruin begins attacking Elizabeth, before she breaks his source of illusions. After snapping out of the illusions, Meliodas returns to protect Elizabeth. Ruin's illusion spell is broken and Meliodas begins battling him. The Holy Knight first gains the upper hand, but Meliodas soon defeats him easily without drawing his sword. At the same time, Jude pierces Ban with sharp metal rod, believing that he could easily kill him. To his surprise, Ban removed the weapon from his chest and stabbed him back. Whilst Meliodas finished defeating Ruin, Diane also defeats Friesia. Diane helps carry Elizabeth and she heads towards the Baste Dungeon together with Meliodas and Hawk. After entering the Baste Dungeon, Golgius activates an incantation trap which causes the Eternal Seal Spell, aiming to trap the Seven Deadly Sins forever. Meanwhile, the characters find Sennett, who was terrified, and Ban, who began a happy competitive reunion with Meliodas. Whilst arm wrestling, the two Seven Deadly Sins destroyed the Baste Dungeon. After destroying the entire Baste Dungeon, the characters head back to Dalmary Town where they discover that Dr. Dana was still alive. The characters start a party and Ban discovers that Hawk can actually talk. During the party, Diane and Elizabeth develop a closer relationship, and everyone ends up sleeping happily halfway. Story Impact *Ban frees himself from his prison after discovering that Meliodas is still alive. *Jude is supposedly killed by Ban. *Dalmary Town is free from the control of the Weird Fangs. *Baste Dungeon is destroyed. *Diane and Elizabeth Liones form a mutual friendship with one another. *After being humiliated by Ban, Jericho seeks a new way to get stronger. Category:Story Arcs Category:Baste Dungeon arc Category:Volume 2